Ragnar's Diary
by Fytt
Summary: If Ragnar left a diary on the birth of his civilization. It would have probably ended up like this.


This is based on the Game, Civilization IV Warlords.

Disclaimer, I do not own Civilization IV or its expansion pack. Nor do I own the name "Ragnar" so feel free to name your Son Ragnar.

**Part 1) Settling Down**

Year 4000 BC

Dear Diary;

Built the city of Nidaros today, looks like it will grow into the mightiest of cities. Fertile lands surround its borders with corn to harvest and pigs to slaughter. The sea is fertile too, giving us the use of her oysters. We shall sacrifice a pig in the seas honour. I have sent out scouts to search the area for potential spots for expansion and for friends or foes

Ragnar

Year 3760 BC

Dear Diary;

We are not alone on this island, a tribe calling themselves the Romans have been seen just south of Nidaros. They seem friendly enough so I greeted their leader Augustus Caesar with open arms. Perhaps a future ally in the road ahead.

Ragnar

Year 3480 BC

Dear Diary;

We can now use a weapon which our scientists call 'bows'. I must say I am impressed, we don't have to sneak up on our pray anymore, we can just shoot them from afar. Nidaros must train some for its defence.

Ragnar

Year 3440 BC

Dear Diary;

A new tribe arrived on our borders the other day, scouts from a nation called the Mongolians. So I treated them to some roast pork and said that we could be at peace with each other. However, I did not like the way one of the scouts muttered "For now"

Ragnar

Year 3120 BC

Dear Diary;

Our scouts reported that they had found the proud race of the Japanese. Soon, I will meet this Tokugawa and discuss trade rights. But I will think about that in the morning. Good night.

Ragnar

Year 2720 BC

Dear Diary;

Our shipwrights have made new designs and have shown me a prototype galley. I have ordered two of them for the fleet.

Ragnar

Year 2640 BC

Dear Diary;

I have just made a new friendship with Huayna Capac of the Inca. Who knew ceremonial ball could be so much fun, I must teach it to my fellow Vikings.

Ragnar

Year 2480 BC

Dear Diary;

I have just been to the new city of Uppsala, just south of Nidaros. We really need a road to connect the two cities, it's a long walk. More importantly, I tried beef for the first time and it is lovely stuff. It's nice to know that I'm feeding my empire nice and well.

Ragnar

Year 2280 BC

Dear Diary;

I love science! Recently, bronze working has just been discovered and my metalworkers are looking forward to making me some new weapons and armour. Copper has also been sighted on a hill to the north of Uppsala so sound the drums of war... Well, as soon as we have an army to march.

Ragnar

Year 1960 BC

Dear Diary;

While administering in Nidaros, one of my advisers told me that a plucky group of Viking settlers have founded the city of Haithabu to the east of Nidaros. My trade minister recently surveyed the land and told me that elephants live in the plains to the south. Apparently, ivory is a luxury good to some. It's only bone really.

Ragnar

Year 1640 BC

Dear Diary;

The Roman Ambassador came up with a great idea, an open borders agreement. This should bring our nations closer together (and it gives me an excuse to explore their lands)

Ragnar

Year 1560 BC

Dear Diary;

The Inca has also allowed us to foray into their lands. How nice of them!

Ragnar

Year 1360 BC

Dear Diary;

I personally settled Birka; it's on a hill south of Haithabu and east of Uppsala. More copper for our Weaponsmiths to use. Also, Uppsala has started construction of Stonehenge which has me puzzled.

Ragnar

Year 1280 BC

Dear Diary;

Ironworking!!! Our metalworkers are mad about the iron. Apparently, it's much stronger than bronze. Iron has been spotted outside of our borders to the SEE of Haithabu. Looks like a new city is on the way...

Ragnar

Year 1240 BC

Dear Diary;

Mongols being friendly? An Open Borders Agreement is a welcome gesture but what is the motive behind it. Military shall be on watch on the Mongols side of the border.

Ragnar

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More will come soon. Promise! Reviews would be nice too :)


End file.
